Murder in the loft
by newgirlfan174
Summary: (This story is completely AU of everything and has nothing to do with any other stories it's all done in fun no actual harm meant to anyone just a spoof rated M for Murder not Smut) What will happen when a serial Killer is on the loose who will survive? who is responsible?


:Jess comes running into the loft.:

Jess: You Guys there's been a murder in the building!

The rest of the Gang: What, what Whoa

Winston: Not again? This is the 3rd murder in the last month what is going on?

Cece: :: just kind of hanging out at the loft for no apparent reason:: You guys I'm scared! This is getting ridiculous do you think it's a serial killer.

Coach: Nah I bet it's just a coincidence

Schmidt: Maybe we should start locking the loft door?

Nick: No way Man I never carry a key what if I get locked out?

(Ferguson meanwhile is in the corner gingerly licking his paw)

::A Few hours later still at the loft:

(Winston is quizzically looking at Ferguson)

Winston: Hey Nick do you think Ferguson has been acting at little strange lately?

Nick: What do you mean he's a cat everything they do is pretty strange.

Winston: No seriously he's been sneaking out of the loft and he's gone for hours.

Nick: Winston you're crazy he's probably just out looking for some girl cats.

Winston: (side eyeing Ferguson) Yeah you're probably right

(A Few hours later Winston is sitting in his room reading a book "Police work for dummies" he notices Ferguson get up from his bed where he'd been sleeping and start to wander towards the door. Winston having amazing detective instincts pretends not to see Ferguson get up, but sneakily watches him his eyes peeking over the top of his book. As soon as Ferguson is clear of the door Winston quickly discards his book and stealthily follows him being ever so careful not to be detected by the feline.)

(Ferguson is making his way towards the big windows in the living room when suddenly he hears)

Schmidt: Hey Winston What are you doing?

(Ferguson now startled turns around and looks to see that Winston had been following him. Ferguson quickly changes course and lays on the couch)

Winston: (with a look of relief on his face upon seeing this) Oh Hi Schmidt never mind what I was doing.

Schmidt: It kind of looked like you were stalking your cat and that's pretty weird Winston even for you!

Winston: (fake laughing) I was not stalking my cat don't be ridiculous Schmidt…stalking my cat ha

(The Next morning Winston wakes up and notices that Ferguson is not in the room he gets up and checks the closet and under the bed. No Ferguson!)

Winston: Where did that little guy go?

(Suddenly a scream from the other room)

Jess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….Schmidt!

Winston: (running out of his room in a panic) What is it Jess what's wrong?

Jess: (panicking) It's Schmidt! He's DEAD!

Winston: WHAT? (now seeing Schmidt laying on the floor with a knife in his back surrounded by a pool of blood) OH MY GOD (he shakes Schmidt)

(Winston spots Ferguson in the corner, Ferguson is once again gingerly licking his paw, but seeming otherwise pretty content Winston looks over at him with concern.)

::A few hours later the cops have left Schmidt's body had been removed the gang is sitting around on the couch looking very sad)

Nick: I can't believe Schmidt is gone.

Jess: I know I just don't know what to say.

Coach: We definitely have to start locking the door now Nick

Nick: Yeah I guess you're right

(Ferguson was in the corner observing everything. Winston just sat there and stared over at him.)

::Later that night::

Jess: Coach just FYI Cece is going to stay over she's very upset and scared over what happened with Schmidt

Coach: Ok sounds Good Jess.

(Jess goes in her room where Cece had already retired for the night, Nick was asleep in his room and Winston Asleep in his)

Jess: (Peeking her head out the door) Hey Coach

Coach: yeah Jess?

Jess: make sure this place is locked up okay:

Coach: no problem Jess

(Coach walks over to the front door and turns the dead bolt)

Coach: There locked up nice and tight no serial killers getting in here again tonight. (Coach starts heading for his bedroom when suddenly he remembers) Oh yeah the Windows!

(Coach starts walking towards the window when suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his back and falls to the floor gasping for air he lands on the floor with a thud)

::A Few hours later the loft is dark and quiet no one has discovered Coach yet::

(Jess wakes up careful not to wake a sleeping Cece she creeps out of bed opens her bedroom door carefully shutting the door behind her she walks to the bathroom)

(Meanwhile Nick has awoken with a craving for a beer he stumbles sleepily out of his bedroom and with his eyes half closed makes his way to the kitchen when suddenly)

Nick: OOOOFFF (he's tripped on something, falling to the floor he quickly realizes he's tripped on a person, in a panic) Coach! oh my God Coach! (he shakes him trying in a fruitless effort to revive him)

Jess: (running out of the bathroom) Nick what is it?

Nick: (Leaning over Coach distraught) It's coach he's DEAD!

Jess: NOOO! No No We have to get out of here

Nick: (Suddenly the expression on Nick's faces changes to one of pain) (In barely a whisper) Jess I love you. (he falls over Coach's body revealing a knife in his back)

Jess: Nick! NOOOO! Oh My God (running over to Nick looking around for the killer) Nick No don't leave me I love you too! (she shakes him she's looking frantically around the room she can't see anyone she can't figure out how he was stabbed when suddenly she sees him) YOU!, but Why?...(Suddenly Jess is stabbed in the chest and falls over Nick)

:: A few hours later the sun is coming up Winston is asleep in his bed Ferguson is curled up in the crook of his harm::

Winston: (waking up he looks down at Ferguson and smiles) Good morning buddy!

(Ferguson just looks up at him and tilts his head to the side, suddenly they are both startled)

Cece: (Screaming) AAAAAHHHHHHHH WINSTON!

Winston: (bursting out of his room running towards the screaming) Cece What's going on?

Cece: (hyperventilating) I woke up and Jess was gone so I came out here and….(pointing to the ground now uncontrollably sobbing)

Winston: OH MY GOD, JESS, NICK and COACH! Are they breathing?

Cece: No, they're dead they're all DEAD! (reaching for her phone from her purse that had been sitting on the counter) We have to call the police and we have to get out of here now!

(Cece starts dialing 9-1… when suddenly from behind Winston leaping through the air wielding a knife. It's FERGUSON! He flies through the air knife at the ready landing right on Cece's chest she's stabbed Cece drops her phone and falls to the floor)

Winston: FERGUSON NOOOO BAD KITTY!, BAD KITTY!

(Ferguson turns around and faces Winston)

Winston: Ferguson Why? Why did you kill all my friends?

Ferguson: (looking straight at Winston Shrugs his little kitty shoulders and says) Meow!

Winston: (just sits on the edge of the couch in complete disbelief)..I..uh..

Ferguson: (Leaping towards the loft windows slips out the opening on the other side of the window Ferguson looks back at Winston) Meow (Ferguson disappeared into the street)

(Winston runs to the window searching everywhere for Ferguson, Winston is left in complete disbelief he cannot believe all of his friends are gone and it was Ferguson who was responsible!)

Winston: FERGUSON!

(Winston never found Ferguson the police searched and searched he got away never to be seen again… or will he?)


End file.
